User blog:MainLineEngines/Updates as of June 2019
It's June, summertime, and time for some updates regarding Adventures on Rails. *First off, the stand-alone episodes continue being issued. Last month, I delayed a little, due to finals, but I managed to get two out, namely Warm Coaches and Garage Sale. And today, The Fire was released. Honestly, I've a good amount of story ideas that I wouldn't want to hold back due to being included in a short. So now, as I've done, released a few each month, whenever I feel the story is ready to be published. Truth be told, I have a couple ideas on what to do with the stories so far. One plan is to simply create the twenty-first season of Adventures on Rails, albeit with no fixed dates on when the episodes air which I did regularly when I had seasons. For the meantime, I'll keep categorising them as I have till I make up my mind. *In addition to new stories, I'm also keen to revise any past stories, mainly season 11 onwards. Some might be fixing grammar, such as using the British spellings and terms. Others might be re-writing the entire story or parts. *Speaking of re-writes, James and Percy will be released very soon. As for what's changed; mostly just incorporating everything I've changed since I first wrote the short as well as bringing it to my current writing style which had changed a bit since then. I'll admit that I had a lot of fun writing James and Percy back in 2013/14, but this upcoming re-release has also been fun, so look out for that. *November will see the release of Home Sweet Home dealing with the reconstruction of Tidmouth Sheds to its new appearance starting with Thomas's Christmas Party. *To celebrate the seventy-fifth anniversary of The Railway Series, Best Engines Ever will be released to commemorate a very important occasion. To give a little teaser, Henry will be featured. One of my favourite characters and one of the ones that started it all, it's only fitting than he should star. The short overall will showcase the best of the Island of Sodor and remind us why we've stuck with these characters, years after the first book was published, after the final book was published, and even when the television series has dropped quality, we continue to look back at arguably one of the best children's books series there is. Something that won't be forgotten easily. *Rounding off the future shorts are You Lucky Engine and Visiting Engines, all based on story ideas I have which proved worthy enough to create a short. For now, I won't reveal much else but I have written a good part of You Lucky Engine and it features a variety of the characters, and it's been fun. *The stand-alone episodes will continue, like I've done, a couple a month, so look out for that and I appreciate any feedback. Lastly, it's now been eight years since I joined the wiki community and when I first discovered the TTTE Wikia, was around the release of Misty Island Rescue, really during the dark ages of the show, and a time when I was doubting whether I should continue with the show. Thanks to the discovery of the TTTE Wikia, it re-enforced my interest in the show due to the vast history that I discovered and made me realise that it wasn't any ordinary kids' programme; the people behind it cared, a lot. From the Awdrys, to Britt, and Mitton, they didn't see Thomas the Tank Engine as a quick cash cow, they worked hard to achieve success. The effort behind the model series is impressive and must be recognised. Every time you see Knapford, think of all the work that went into creating that set. I've read, and trust me, it's actually one of the most difficult to assemble! In addition to a small budget and limited time, the team at Shepperton really did care, as did the Awdrys when they wrote the books. None of that would have been possible without the TTTE Wikia which lead me to SiFansite and Forums, as well as writing my own stories which have vastly improved over time and I'm very proud to create stories with the characters that I love and needless to say, I'll be here until my brain finally runs out of ideas, but there's inspiration everywhere, even in every day conversations. Thanks to all the wonderful friends I've met and also enjoy writing stories, we carry on the legacy of the Rev. W. Awdry forever. So here's to the future! Take care everyone. --MainLineEngines (talk) 01:58, June 2, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts